Drake Smalls
Drake Smalls is the resident Masked Rider of Mystica I of the World of Masked Rider of Mystica I in Kamen Rider Decade. He has a very self-confident and gullible child-like personality, a stark contrast to the original incarnation of Kuuga, Yusuke Godai. Yusuke supports the police in fighting the Gurongi and has feelings for Detective Ai Yashiro, as he fights to see her smile. When Yusuke first discovered the Arcle Belt, he was warned of Decade's existence as the "devil" by Narutaki. Yusuke rarely engages in battle while journeying with Tsukasa. He does, however, act as a inspirational figure to the other Riders, as can be seen with his aiding of Wataru, as well as his actions in the other Riders' worlds. While traveling with Tsukasa, he acts as his personal assistant. Fictional character biography After killing the Gurongi Me-Gyarido-Gi and Ra-Dorudo-Gu, Yusuke answers Ai's call about another Gurongi being spotted. After witnessing Decade defeat another Gurongi, Ai and Yusuke meet Tsukasa, who offers them his help as a policeman. Although Yusuke seems to be annoyed by this, Tsukasa demonstrates his intellect and baits out two Gurongi. Yusuke recognizes Tsukasa transforming into Decade, the man who will defeat all the riders, and attacks him, but their battle is interrupted by Kick Hopper and Punch Hopper appearing due to a dimensional rift. After the battle, Tsukasa goes off to a fight a revived N-Gamio-Zeda who is terrorizing the city by converting humans into Gurongi using his miasma. Yusuke saves Ai from the miasma, but is afraid to fight because she is dying. Her words are able to convince him otherwise, and Yusuke, along with Tsukasa, defeats Gamio. However, upon his return, Yusuke finds that Ai has died. Yusuke promises to go on fighting, in order to protect everyone else's smile. But after visiting Ai's tombstone to pay his respects, Yusuke meets Kivala who brings him to Castle Doran in Kiva's World, where Yusuke offers his aid to the Fangire King Wataru before joining Tsukasa's group as a resident of Hikari Photo Studio. However during the Rider War, though his world is destroyed, Yusuke still exists due to his traveling of the Nine Worlds. Even though he is destroyed by Decade in ''The Last Story'', he and his world are restored, allowing him to aid in reviving Decade and defeating the newly formed Super Shocker once and for all. Later appearances Movie War 2010 currently remains the last on-screen appearance of Yusuke Onodera. The Kuuga that appears in OOO, Den-O, All Riders: Let's Go Kamen Riders and Kamen Rider × Super Sentai: Super Hero Taisen is the original Kuuga, Yusuke Godai. Masked Rider of Mystica I (and other Rider Powers) Just like the original Kamen Rider Kuuga, Kuuga can change into various forms into which he gains different powers and specialties. The forms Yusuke Onodera has transformed into are , , , , and when defeated. In Summer's dream, showing the events to come in the Rider War, Kuuga assumes when he fights Decade one-on-one. However, this form is in the original black-eyed instead of red-eyed, revealed to be the result of Yusuke losing control over his attacks when infused with by Kivala's bite. This carries on into the events of Movie War 2010, where Kuuga transforms into Ultimate Form to fight Decade Violent Emotion. However, outside of his home A.R. World and the Rider War dream, Yusuke has mostly used Mighty Form, transforming once into Titan Form while in the World of Amazon to destroy a Propheta Cruentus and Dragon Form once in the World of Decade to fight Keisuke Jin (Kamen Rider X). In the World of Agito, Yusuke dons the suit for a while. During the visit to the world of Den-O, Yusuke is possessed by Momotaros, who uses him as a body to transform into . While he can transform into that Yusuke Godai did not access (until the 53rd/final episode of Kamen Rider Wizard), Onodera has not been seen using the Rising versions of his four basic forms, , which Godai further advanced to , , , and . First Form Blank Blank Form *'Rider height': 190cm (6ft 2in) *'Rider weight': 90kg (198.4lbs) *'Ability perimeters:' **'Punching power': 1 t. **'Normal kicking power': 10 t. **'Maximum jump height': 10 m. (49 ft., 2 in.) **'Maximum running speed': 100 m. per 7.2 seconds (328 ft. per 7.2 seconds) Blank Form is the weakest form of Masked Rider & has white armor with small horns. In the first episode, Drake wears the belt to fight the Spider Homonculi but is unable to fully utilize its power. Masked Rider will turn white if he is seriously injured & will not be able to transform for 2 hours. In the first few episodes, he is thought to be a different being from his other form. Although his power is weak in this form, he can still use the finisher called "Blank Kick", though it is only 1/3 as strong as the Mighty Kick. Standard Forms Mighty Mighty Form *'Rider height': 200 cm. (6 ft., 5 in.) *'Rider weight': 99 kg. (218.2 lbs.) *'Ability perimeters: ' **'Punching power': 3 t. **'Normal kicking power': 10 t. **'Maximum jump height': 15 m. (49 ft., 2 in.) **'Maximum running speed': 100 m. per 5.2 seconds (328 ft. per 5.2 sec) **'Sense': x10 **'Finishing Attack Power': 30 t. (Mighty Kick) Mighty Form is Masked Rider's default form & has red armor. Drake was first able to transform into this form while fighting the Vampire Bat Homonculi. In this form, Masked Rider uses his "Mighty Kick" attack to kill the monsters. Dragon Dragon Form *'Rider height': 200 cm. (6 ft., 5 in.) *'Rider weight': 90 kg. (198.4 lbs.) *'Ability perimeters' **'Punching power': 1 t. **'Normal kicking power': 3 t. **'Maximum jump height': 30 m. (98 ft., 4 in.) **'Maximum running speed': 100 m. per 2 seconds (328 ft. per 2 sec) **'Sense': x10 Dragon Form is an azure form that allows Masked Rider to be more agile & quicker, although his physical strength is lower than Mighty Form, Dragon Form enables Masked Rider to & jump quickly in order to pursue the enemy. However, it also gives Masked Rider less protection, yet being better suited for quick movements & more jump power. To make up for the lack of strength, he uses the Dragon Rod staff as his weapon, transmorgified by using any pole or stick-like object to manifest it. His finishing move in this form is "Splash Dragon", an aerial thrust attack to the torso. Pegasus Pegasus Form *'Rider height': 200 cm. (6ft., 5in.) *'Rider weight': 99 kg. (218.2lbs.) *'Ability perimeters' **'Punching power': 1 t. **'Normal kicking power': 3 t. **'Maximum jump height': 15 m. (164 ft.) **'Maximum running speed': 100 m. per 5.2 seconds (328 ft. per 5.2 seconds) **'Senses': x1,000 Pegasus Form is a green shooting form where Masked Rider's senses are heightened to extreme, superhuman levels, enabling him to see, hit, & hear his opponents with deadly precision. It also allows Masked Rider to detect the enemy's position, despite whatever ability they may have to avoid detection. The downside to this is that it can not be sustained for too long because of the enormous strain placed on the nervous system from over stimulation (only 50 seconds), & if Masked Rider exceeds this limit, he shall be knocked back into Blank Form & become unable to transform for two hours. Masked Rider uses the Pegasus Bowgun crossbow/gun hybrid weapon that can be created out of any gun-like object. His finishing move with the bow gun is "Blast Pegasus", an arrow shot from the bowgun after pulling the hammer back to the fullest length. Titan Titan Form *'Rider height': 200 cm. (6 ft., 5 in.) *'Rider weight': 110 kg. (242.5 lbs.) *'Ability perimeters' **'Punching power': 7 t. **'Normal kicking power': 10 t. **'Maximum jump height': 10 m. (32 ft. & 8 in.) **'Maximum running speed': 100m per 7.2 seconds (328 ft. per 7.2 seconds) **'Sense': x10 Titan Form is a purple herculean form where his defense is greatly increased, allowing him to withstand most of his opponents' attacks long enough to get in close range, despite sacrificing speed. This form has much larger armor that is mainly silver with large purple trims. Although this armor provides superior protection, it still leaves parts of his body exposed, thus making him still suspectible to damage. He uses the Titan Sword that can be created out of pole or stick-like objects, normally the control handle of his bike. His finishing move is "Calamity Titan", a powerful sword thrust wherein Masked Rider twists the blade as it is impaled. Advanced Forms By allowing himself to be the conduit for electricity to power the stone inside the Mystic Belt, Drake Nazz obtained upgraded versions of his standard ones. Known as Masked Rider's Golden Power for its additional gold trimmings & extensions & the mark of power (chikara written in ancient Homonculi writings) on the back of Masked Rider's hands. Mighty Advanced Mighty Form *'Rider height': 200 cm. (6 ft., 5 in.) *'Rider weight': 104 kg (229.2 lbs.) *'Ability perimeters:' **'Punching power': 5 t. (Advanced) **'Normal kicking power': 20 t. (Advanced) **'Maximum jump height': 30 m. (98 ft., 5 in.) **'Maximum running speed': 100 m. per 5.2 seconds (328 ft. per 5.2 sec) **'Sense': x10 **'Finishing Attack Power': 100 t. (Advanced Mighty Kick) Mighty Form was enhanced by the golden power into Advanced Mighty Form, with golden trimmings. The Mighty Anklet is equipped in the right leg, upgrading Masked Rider's attack to "Advanced Mighty Kick", which causes the target to explode with the blast radius of a few city blocks. Dragon Advanced Dragon Form *'Rider height': 200 cm. (6 ft., 5 in.) *'Rider weight': 92 kg (202.8 lbs) (Advanced) *'Ability perimeters' **'Punching power': 2 t. (Advanced) **'Normal kicking power': 5 t. (Advanced) **'Maximum jump height': 50 m. (164 ft.) (Advanced) **'Maximum running speed': 100 m. per 2 seconds (328 ft. per 2 sec) **'Sense': x10 Dragon Form was later upgraded by the golden power into Advanced Dragon Form, gaining a golden trim with his weapon enhanced into the Advanced Dragon Rod voulge & his finishing move has improved into the "Rising Splash Dragon". Pegasus Advanced Pegasus Form *'Rider height': 200 cm. (6ft., 5in.) *'Rider weight': 99.9 kg. (220.2 lbs.) *'Ability perimeters' **'Punching power': 1 t. **'Normal kicking power': 3 t. **'Maximum jump height': 15 m. (164 ft.) **'Maximum running speed': 100 m. per 5.2 seconds (328 ft. per 5.2 seconds) **'Senses': x1,000 Once upgraded to Advanced Pegasus Form, Masked Rider can hold the form for 30 seconds more for a total of 1 minute & 20 seconds, & uses the Advanced Pegasus Bowgun for his "Advanced Blast Pegasus". This attack may use up to three arrows. Titan Advanced Titan Form *'Rider height': 200 cm. (6 ft., 5 in.) *'Rider weight': 122 kg. (268.9 lbs.) *'Ability perimeters' **'Punching power': 7 t. **'Normal kicking power': 10 t. **'Maximum jump height': 10 m. (32 ft. & 8 in.) **'Maximum running speed': 100m per 7.2 seconds (328 ft. per 7.2 seconds) **'Sense': x10 This was the first of Masked Rider's forms to be upgraded by the golden power, becoming Advanced Titan Form. As a result, Masked Rider uses the Advanced Titan Sword for the "Advanced Calamity Titan" finisher. But Masked Rider can also create a second Advanced Titan Sword to use in the stronger "Double Advanced Calamity Titan" attack. Amazing Mighty Amazing Mighty Form *'Rider height': 200 cm. (6 ft., 5 in.) *'Rider weight': 125 kg. lbs. *'Ability perimeters:' **'Punching power': 35 t. **'Normal kicking power': 50 t. **'Maximum jump height': 60m (196 ft., 10 in.) **'Maximum running speed': 100 m. per 5.2 seconds (328 ft. per 5.2 sec) **'Sense': x10 **'Finishing Attack Power': 75 t. (Amazing Mighty Kick) Amazing Mighty Form is the evolved form of Advanced Mighty Form, with the Mighty Anklet equipped on both legs for use of the "Amazing Mighty Kick" dropkick attack. Ultimate Ultimate Form *'Rider height': 200 cm. (6 ft., 5 in.) *'Rider weight': 150 kg. (330.6 lbs.) *'Ability perimeters' **'Punching power': 80 t. **'Normal kicking power': 100 t. **'Maximum jump height': 50 m. (164 ft.) **'Maximum running speed': 100 m. per 2 seconds (328 ft per 2 seconds) **'Sense': x10,000 His most dangerous form, Ultimate Form, combines all the powers of the other forms, Ultimate Masked Rider has a much different design colored black with gold (& a little silver) trims all over his body, as well as having five horns on the headcrest, a black belt core & spiky-looking armor. Originally a risk is that the user would lose control & become like Stagger, a monster bent on killing everything in its way. However, due to Drake's gentle nature, he retains his will as he uses the new form against Stagger, retaining the red eye color of Mighty Form as opposed to the original black eyed color. When in battle, Ultimate Masked Rider is able to see an Homonculi's human form & every single attack from Ultimate Masked Rider causes his opponent to bleed, despite the enemy's powerful armor. This form can also utilize the same powers as Stagger including Pyrokinesis, along with the ability to utilize the Dragon Rod, Pegasus Bowgun, & Titan Sword, all in Advanced form. However this ability was never shown along with the Ultimate Form's most powerful attack, the "Ultimate Kick", which is the strongest version of his Rider Kick, easily capable of destroying the entire world. Rising Ultimate *'Rider height': 200 cm. (6 ft., 5 in.) *'Rider weight': 150 kg. (330.6 lbs.) *'Ability perimeters' **'Punching power': 100 t **'Normal kicking power': 120 t. **'Maximum jump height': 110 m. (360.8 ft.) **'Maximum running speed': 100 m. per 1 seconds (328 ft per 1 seconds) Unique to Kamen Rider Decade is Kuuga . Much like Kuuga's other forms that were given a "Rising" upgrade within the original Kamen Rider Kuuga, Rising Ultimate is an advanced version of Kuuga's Ultimate Form. In this form, Kuuga has two attacks: the and the flaming . Rising Ultimate Kuuga is first accessed in Kamen Rider Decade: All Riders vs. Dai-Shocker after Yusuke has been attacked by the Stone of Earth used by High Priestess Bishium, putting him under her control and unleashing all of Kuuga's potential. When Kuuga is under controlled of Bishium, Kuuga's eyes become the , and when Kuuga is freed of Bishium's control, the eyes change color from the Dark Eyes to the . He later uses this form again in Kamen Rider × Kamen Rider W & Decade: Movie War 2010 to fight Doras thanks to Decade's K-Touch. Final Form Ride Kuuga Gouram Kuuga Gouram Decade's Final Form Ride Card allows Kuuga to transform into the , giving him the ability to fly. This form is used again in the World of Den-O to assist Decade and Den-O and allowing Momotaros to execute the Final Attack Ride. The Kuuga Gouram rushes toward Decade with the target stuck in his pincers while Decade performs the Mighty Kick-like Televi Magazine, February 2009''Televi-Kun'', February 2009 attack towards the target. After the card is used, Kuuga can change into this form at will before Decade uses the Kuuga Final Attack Ride Card. In Kamen Rider × Kamen Rider W & Decade: Movie War 2010, Kamen Rider Kuuga shows the ability to transform into the Kuuga Gouram without Kamen Rider Decade using the Final Form Ride Card. Ultimate Kuuga Gouram Ultimate Kuuga Gouram In Kamen Rider × Kamen Rider W & Decade: Movie War 2010, Kamen Rider Kuuga Ultimate Form transforms into the , a more powerful version of the Kuuga Gouram, to fight Kamen Rider Decade Violent Emotion. However, he is soon defeated and becomes a Kamen Ride card for Decade but appears again when Decade uses the All Rider Final Form Ride Card to fight the Super Crisis Fortress. The Ultimate Kuuga Gouram can execute the , by crushing the enemy in its pincers and rushing towards a hard surface. The Ultimate Kuuga Gouram is similar to the Kuuga Gouram, though it has the color scheme and the head crest of Ultimate Form and has Black Eyes. Kuuga Ball In Kamen Rider Battle: Ganbaride Decade uses the card to change Kuuga into a dodgeball-like form to perform the attack. G3-X G3-X In the World of Agito, Yusuke dons the suit for a while. *'Height': 192cm *'Weight': 176kg *'Puching Power': 2.5t *'Kicking Power': 7.5t *'Highest Jump': 20m *'Top Speed': 100m/8s *'Vision and Hearing': 15km approx. *'Defense Rating': 10/10 From what was seen during Shouichi Ashikawa's past, the suit has been modified from an original version of Kamen Rider G3, using the G3's diagnostic data. All specs and performance potentials have been ramped-up. It's unknown if it has the same A.I. problem as the original G3-X, though if the G4 chip is to be any indicator, the G3-X still had something to be modified. It's newest armament, the GX-Launcher (GX-05 Cerberus), can level Grongi (and later, Unknown) with ease. Electric King Den-O During the visit to the world of Den-O, Yusuke was possessed by Momotaros, who uses him as a body to transform into Kamen Rider Electric King Sword Form. *'Height': 190cm *'Weight': 87kg *'Punching power': 5t *'Kicking power': 7t *'Maximum jump height': 35m *'Maximum running speed': 100m/5.2s When possessing Yusuke (or anyone else) or by himself, Momotaros can assume Den-O's Sword Form through the Terminal Buckle, the first and most used form in the series. When in Sword Form he uses the DenGasher as a standard sword-style weapon. This form is the most balanced among Den-O's forms, probably due to Momotaros' prominence among the other Imagin. He occasionally forms different finishers for defeating enemies, despite parts 2, 3, and 5 being similar to each other. He also uses a Special Version in I'm Born which resembles the aforementioned parts, the only difference is that Full Charge is used twice. There is also a Final Version used against the Death Imagin which uses energy from the other Taros, Sieg, and Kamen Rider Zeronos. In the Cho Den-O series Sword Form also has a triple Roundhouse Rider Kick that Momotaros dubs his "Super Finishing Attack." The DenKamen Mask resembles two halves of a peach, which is based on the story of Momotaro. Lock Rider Lock Rider Lock Rider was created 1000 years ago and was made for Drake Nazz sooner but ended up with Drake Smalls. He has the Lock Key and the DeLock Kajust. It was destroyed and he got the Silva Belt. He has a sword called ZapK.E.Y. (Kajust Equiment P.L.A.N Y) And Has The ZapG.U.N. He has a finisher called Kajust Slash where Lock Rider jumps on the wall grabbing the monster throwing him and gets sliced and Kajust Blast where he gets a lot of guns blasting hitting the monster. Cyber Rider G-Lock Lock Rider Cyber Rider G-Lock is the upgraded form of Lock Rider using K.E.Y.S which is also for Cyber Rider G5 and he can grow wings for the Mighty Kick *Extreme Version*. Equipment Mystic Belt The Mystic Belt is Masked Rider's transformation belt. While being attacked by the Spider Homonculi, Drake grabbed the belt & after putting it on, it immediately fused into his body. When he transforms it reappears around his waist & is always the same color as his current form. A stone embedded in the belt, created hundreds of years ago by Mystican alchemists, is the source of Masked Rider's power & is able to extend the lifespan of a person. Arsenal Mighty Anklet The Mighty Anklet is an armament/weapon which is used on Masked Rider Advanced Mighty Form's right foot. It upgrades Masked Rider's attack to "Advanced Mighty Kick", which causes the target to explode with the blast radius of a few city blocks. Later on in the series, Masked Rider's Advanced Mighty Form was advanced into the black-armored Amazing Mighty Form, with a Mighty Anklet equipped on both legs for use of the "Amazing Mighty Kick" dropkick attack. Dragon Rod To make up for the lack of strength, Masked Rider Dragon Form uses the Dragon Rod staff as his weapon, transmogrified by using any pole or stick-like object to manifest it. His finishing move in this form is "Splash Dragon", an aerial thrust attack to the torso. After Dragon Form was upgraded by the golden power into Advanced Dragon Form, gaining a golden trim with his weapon enhanced into the Advanced Dragon Rod voulge, giving it the appearance of a halberd & his finishing move has improved into the "Advanced Splash Dragon". Pegasus Bowgun The Pegasus Bowgun is a crossbow/gun hybrid weapon which used by Masked Rider Pegasus Form that can be created out of any gun-like object. His finishing move with the bow gun is "Blast Pegasus", an arrow shot from the bowgun after pulling the hammer back to the fullest length. Once upgraded to Advanced Pegasus Form, the weapon also upgraded into Advanced Pegasus Bowgun which enable him to perform "Advanced Blast Pegasus". This attack may use up to three arrows. Titan Sword The Titan Sword is a sword use by Masked Rider Titan Form that can be created out of pole or stick-like objects, normally the control handle of his bike. His finishing move is the "Calamity Titan", a powerful sword thrust wherein Masked Rider twists the blade as it is impaled. After assuming Advanced Titan Form, Masked Rider uses the Advanced Titan Sword for the "Advanced Calamity Titan" finisher. Also, Masked Rider can create a second Advanced Titan Sword to use in the "Double Advanced Calamity Titan" attack. A.R. World Rider who leaves their world to join the Hikari Studio group. *Yusuke is also the only A.R. World Rider to make an appearance, or rather be mentioned in a video game. In this case, Kamen Rider Decade mentions him while fighting the original Kuuga. *With his stats along with the original Yuusuke stats the highest in Rising Ultimate Form, Kuuga is arguably the strongest rider, his powers exceeding [Kiva Etymology See Also *Yusuke Onodera/Kamen Rider Kuuga - Kamen Rider Decade counterpart at Kamen Rider Wiki Category:Red Riders Category:Movie-exclusive Riders Category:Taisen Riders